


Just an experiment

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steves a waiter, all to get a free dessert, fake being stood up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky pretends to get stood up to see if would get a free dessert out of it. He gets more than he bargained for with his tiny waiter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Story based off these tweets [(x)](http://rivergrandrapids.com/man-fakes-being-stood-up-at-restaurant-to-try-to-get-a-free-dessert/)

Bucky wants to see if he could really get a free dessert for being stood up on a date. He puts on his best date outfit a navy button up, black skinny jeans, and some gray slip ons. He puts his hair in a man bun and rolls up his shirt. Go time! Operation faking being stood up is a go. The things he’ll do for a free dessert. He makes his way to Red Lobster.

When he arrives he asks the hostess for a table for two. She sits him down at a booth and tells him his waiter will be with him shortly. He drums his fingers on the table looking around. His waiter approaches his table with a warm smile on his face. Bucky can’t help but take in his features he was a small man with shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes and ridiculous eyelashes.

Bucky is thrown from his thoughts when his waiter starts talking, “Hi I’m Steve I’ll be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with a beverage?” Showtime Bucky thinks.

“I’m actually waiting for someone could I maybe just get two waters?”

Steve gives him a lopsided smile “Two waters coming up.”

When Bucky sees Steve coming with the waters he pretends to make a phone call to his date.

“Hey John its Bucky, Where are you?” He says with anxious tone looking around the room.

Steve places the drinks on the table and gives him a sympathetic look “I guess ya need a few more minutes. Huh?”

With a so sure tone “He’ll be here.”

“Well, I come by in a few minutes to check on you.”

Bucky is looking at the menu for two when the blonde passes by again. He holds his hand up to signal Steve five more minutes. Steve nods his head and goes to the next table. It’s been a good forty-five minutes and there is still no sign of “John”. The people around Bucky have started to notice he’s been stood up. He feels their casted glances on him and their whispers to each other. Bucky is started to think his waiter is getting the same idea.

So he starts casting anxious glances to the door every couple of minutes. Even going so far as craning his neck to get a good look at door. He heaves a heavy sigh when a couple walks in. Bucky see’s his tiny waiter talking with the other servers while casting glances at him. Is that pity he sees on their faces? Steve comes back to his table to refill his water. The other glass meant for John remains full and obvious no one is coming.

“He’ll be here I’m sure just five more minutes.” Bucky says with a hopeful expression.

Steve looks at him with a doubtful expression but puts on a polite smile. “Sure he will.”

While Steve is serving the table behind him he leaves another message for John.

He makes it a little more frantic “Hey its Bucky I’m still here waiting. Please call me back.”

Now Steve is completely avoiding Bucky’s table altogether and refusing to make eye contact. It’s bordering on the two hour mark. The two tables by Bucky have already been ordered, dined and paid. Bucky is fiddling with the wrapper to the straw when Steve returns to his table.

“There’s an accident over on 8th maybe that’s whats keeping him.”

Bucky gives a small sad smile at Steve’s news. He is looking around the restaurant morose. The family leaving across from him give Bucky a sympathetic look. He gives them a shrug and small smile “John will be here soon.”

The guy gives him a pat on the shoulder “sure he will son.”

He can feel his tiny waiters eyes on him. Bucky puts on his most depressed dejected look on his face as he fiddles with the edges of the menu. Steve makes his way back to Bucky’s table and with heavy sigh and sad look he says, “I don’t think he ever planned on coming.” Bucky sniffles for added effect.

The look on Steve’s face has Bucky do a double take. He looks so sad for Bucky. No hint of pity just understanding. So Bucky orders the coconut shrimp with a salad. Bucky’s food comes and he eats it slowly.

Steve comes to refill his water and asks with concern “You okay buddy?”

Bucky gives a him nod with a thumbs up. Wow I must look pretty pathetic Bucky thinks. I should be an actor.

When he finishes his food he ask for the check to which Steve replied “Don’t worry its on the house.”

He gives him smile as he clears Bucky’s table.

“Uhhh….Thanks.”

“Have a good night.” Steve says with a smile.

Bucky heads to the restroom before he leaves. He walks with his head down towards the exit. Where the waitress tells him to have a good evening. He replies you too as he makes his way out the door.

* * *

 

Bucky’s walking down the street when he hears someone shouting his name. He turns around to see who is calling him and surprised to find it his tiny blonde waiter from the restaurant.

Out of breath Steve greets him “Hi.”

“Uhh….Hi” Bucky says with lopsided grin.

“Umm… I know this is really forward of me but do you wanna maybe get some ice cream or something?”

Bucky was not prepared for that statement “Wha?”

Steve blushes a little “I just think its really shitty ya got stood up on your date. I know how that feels and believe me its not a good feeling.” Steve scratches his the back of his head “I’ve been stood up a lot and it sucks. People take one good look at me and bail.”

Oh geez Bucky feels like ass now. This tiny blonde guy is offering to take him on date all because his fake date never showed up. He should just fess up now, but then he might hate him for that. He’s really cute. He’ll tell him later.

“I would love to get some ice cream with you.” Bucky answers with a wide smile.

Steve returns the smile and laughs “Wow, I didn’t actually think you say yes.”

Bucky tilts his head at Steve “Why is that?”

Steve stammers out “Cause your hot.”

“Hot guys don’t go on dates with you?”

Steve scoffs “Their the ones who usually stand me up. I’m kinda of a let down.”

“You sir are not a let down.” Bucky extends his arm for Steve to link his with Bucky’s. “So how about that ice cream?”

Steve chuckles and links arms with Bucky. They make their way down the street to the ice cream shop. Bucky orders a java chip while Steve orders chocolate. They find an empty table outside to sit on where they ending talking for the next couple of hours. He found out that Steve was a poor college student too. Steve is in school for graphic design with a minor in Art history. He was throughly impressed that Bucky was an engineering major who tutors kids in Math and Science.

Bucky couldn’t shake the guilt that was gnawing at his stomach for lying to Steve. Even worse Steve paid for his ice cream. The guy didn’t deserve that. He was going to fess up and if Steve hated him well so be it. He deserved to know the truth. If this turn into something more he didn’t want it to be based on a lie. Turns out they lived the same way so they walked home together. They reached Bucky’s building. Now or never man up Barnes.

Bucky nibbles on his lip “Thanks for the ice cream and keeping me company.”

“It was pleasure. I’m sorry your date stood you up.”

Bucky winces here goes nothing “Yeah about that I lied.”

Steve looks at Bucky confused “What?”

Bucky says really fast, “I lied about having a date. I pretended to get stood up so I could get a free dessert. I didn’t think I would get an actual date with an amazing guy and an ice cream out of this. Please don’t hate me. I really like you.” Bucky cringes awaiting the yelling from the tiny blonde. Instead he gets the exact opposite. Steve bursts into laughter. He is laughing so hard he grabs his chest. After a couple minute Steve composes himself.

He wipes the tears from his face and points at Bucky “You. Faked.Being.Stood.Up.For.Free.Food?” Steve laughs again. “Who does that?”

“Living off of Ramen Noodles sucks. I just wanted a pizookie,” Bucky humphs.

Steve has thoughtful expression on his face before it turns exasperated, “I never got any free stuff when I got stood up. I”m a little offended now.”

Bucky snorts out of amusement “You got to really sell it.”

“You really did look pathetic sitting there all lonely and dejected.” Steve comments.

“Thanks I should be an actor.” Bucky says with the waggle of his eyebrows.

Steve huffs out of amusement and shakes his head.

“Again I’m sorry for lying to you. I didn’t expect to get a date with an amazing gorgeous guy out of my little stunt.” Bucky says as he scuffs his shoes on the pavement.

Steve’s eyes soften at Bucky’s word. “You think I’m gorgeous.” Steve looks shyly at Bucky.

Bucky nibbles on his lips before answering “I really do. Do you think I can maybe take you out on like a real date?”

“I’ve got no plans Saturday night.” Steve says thoughtfully.

Bucky smiles at that, “Saturday it is.”

Steve licks his lips and Bucky can’t help stare at his pink kissable lips. It won’t hurt to ask.

“Do you think maybe I could…I don’t know kiss you?” Bucky asks tugging on his lip.

Steve gives him a smirk “I suppose that would be okay.”

Bucky leans down and gives Steve a soft chaste kiss.

“You call that a kiss?” Steve huffs out.

He grabs Bucky’s head and gives him a kiss that has him seeing fireworks. Damn this guy is a good kisser. When Steve pulls away he looks pretty satisfied with himself. He then pulls out a pen and scrap piece of paper from his pocket and writes down his number. He places it in Bucky’s front pocket. “Night Buck,” He says as starts walking down the stairs.

“Night Steve,” Bucky says in a daze.

He watches Steve cross the street and then he enters his building. He gets inside his apartment and leans his head against his front door taking in all that happened tonight.

* * *

 

Their next date goes well as well as the next one. Before you know it they’ve graduated college with their respective degrees. Then Bucky and Steve are moving into together. Before you know they are telling the story of how they met at their wedding.

Steve likes to it start off with “Well it all started when this knucklehead…”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love <3.
> 
>  
> 
> **Edit:**  
>  I made a photoset for the story   
> [(x)](http://monalisamontauk.tumblr.com/post/130751797476/just-an-experiment-by-demi-187-bucky-pretends-to)


End file.
